Writer UnBlocked
by blksnowangel
Summary: This is what happens when two writers meet! This takes place over 2 months and is very funny. May have another part, who knows.


**This is what happens when to writers meet at :**

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

A response to your review for kitty kurse

Thanks for the review XP

Mhmm sure XD *Gives Kakuzu* ^_^

blksnowangel

Kakuzu: Save me....

Me: I'm not done with you yet Stripes

Mwahahahahah

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Hidan: HA! SUCKS FOR YOU KAKUZU!!!

Me: THAT RHYMED!!!!

Hidan: o.e"

blksnowangel

Jan 29th, 8:21pm Kakuzu: Girly you owe me $1,000!!!(Sorry don't know you're real name

Me: Is that all I am to you, Money T.T

Kakuzu: Yes

Me: *glomps* fine. Pay him 5,000 dollars I'm gonna have fun!! ;)

Kakuzu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Runs for dear life*

Me: Come back *Runs after him with Hidan's Scythe*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Pfft! I'll pay him as much as ya wants, I know how fangirls can get.

Hidan: *Stops chasing you to get back scythe* You ARE a fangirl!! No duh you're going to know how they get! *Goes back to chasing*

Me: Meh true....

blksnowangel

Me: Sorry I was too busy with Kakuzu

Kakuzu: *SILENCE*

Me: He can't die right?

Hidan: WTF ***** You can kill Kakuzu!!!

Me: What did you call me

Hidan: OH JASHIN WHHHHYYYYYY *Runs for dear life*

Me Why do they run *BORROWS Samehada*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Kisame: KILL THE JASHINIST!!!

Me: Your nice....

Kisame: What? He's a bastard!!!

Me: True...

blksnowangel

Me: Thank you for letting me borrow the Samehada

I had so much fun with it thank you :)

Kisame: When you say fun...

Hidan: Urggghhhh. It hurts so good

Kisame. o.O

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: *Rolls on floor laughing ** off*

Kisame: O.o" Do I want Samehada back?!

Me: I don't know... What Hidan just said can be interpreted two ways....he could either have actually gotten hurt with it but he's a masochist...or it could be something perverted....

Kisame: If it's the later then I dont want it back....

Me: I wouldn't either...

blksnowangel

Me: If you don't want it back can I eat it?

I hear shark fin soup is delicious! ^. ^

Kisame: Give me Samehada back!!!

Me: Are you sure?

Kisame: Yes

Me: Positive?

Kisame: YES

Me: Ok thanks for letting me enjoy the sword

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: ROFL!!

Hidan: Awww....

Kisame: O.o"

Me: ROFLMFAO!!!! *Dies of laughter* x.x

Kisame and Hidan: ...crap

Me: x.x

Kisame: Should we bring her back to life?

Hidan: ...Alex will kill us if we don't...

Me: x.x

Kisame: *Sigh*

Hidan: ....

Me: BRING ME TO LIFE ALREADY!!!!.... Ohhh that's a good song XD

Hidan: That's a song?

Me: Yeah 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence XP

Kisame: Ahh...

blksnowangel

Me: Oh look Kakuzu is up he's not dead

Kakuzu: I will kill you!!!

Me: o.O *Run like a dead man is chasing me*

Kakuzu: Come back here *releases tentacles*

Me: TENTCLE RAPE!!!!!

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Go Kakuzu~!!!

All: WTF??

Me: What? Rape is funny when people are kidding around....

Kakuzu: o.e'

Me: Lolz did I kill him again XD

blksnowangel

Me: No but thank u for the distraction! *Runs again*

Kakuzu: Where did she go?!!!

Hidan: I dunno lets go find her

Kakuzu: What did she do?

Hidan: Well she *whisper whisper*

Kakuzu: *Has another heart attack*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Crap Kakuzu lost another heart!!!

Hidan: Lolz XD

Me: Hey this isn't a party without Deidara!!!

Deidara: Wtf do you want? ...un...

Me: It's no fun without both you and Hidan T.T

Kakuzu: What about me???

Me: Meh... You're funny sometimes ;D

Kakuzu: Like when I have a heart attack...?

Me: YOSH!!!!!

Kakuzu: Meanie...

blksnowangel

Me: *Still hiding*

Tobi: Oro? Why are you hiding?

Me: I'm hiding from Kakuzu and Hidan

Tobi OK *Walks over to Kakuzu and Hidan* Tobi isn't supposed to say but...

Kakuzu: But what...

Tobi: There is a lady hiding from you

Kakuzu and Hidan: Thanks

Deidra and me: YOU BAKA!!! Tobi is a bad boy (Un)

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: *Starts laughing but then comforts the poor Tobi* It's ok Tobi!

Tobi: Is Tobi still a good boy???

Me: Well Tobi is...but Madara is not!

Madara: -.- Damn you....

Me: XP

Hidan and Kakuzu: We'll be right back XD

Me: O.o" Uh oh....RUN!!!

blksnowangel

Me: *All you see is my dust poof*

Kakuzu: Damn this is your fault

Hidan: My fault!!

*Hidan and Kakuzu begin to fight*

Me: Sneaking away

Tobi/Madara: Look she sneaking away

Me: WTF seriously _ Why am I stuck!!

Hidan and Kakuzu: You're mine

ME:

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: O.O *Watches with popcorn*

Deidara: Wtf?

Me: What? There's nothing that I can do!

Deidara: True....

Me: -.-, BUT YOU CAN!! *Pushes Dei in front of you* SAVE THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS DEIDARA!!!!!

Deidara: O.o"

blksnowangel

Me: Thanks Dei-Dei

Kakuzu and Hidan: MOVE NOW

Dei: OK

Me: You suck butt eggs!!!

Deidara: What! DIE!!

Me: Aww come on why me!

Tobi: Tobi will save you Tobi is a good boy!

Me: Good boy Tobi

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: *Attacks Deidara* BAKA THAT'S NOT HOW TO SAVE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!!!!

Deidara: I NEVER WANTED TO!!!!

Me: OH WELL! Tobi's got the right idea by trying to save her!

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!!

Me: Yes he is, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!!! *Looks at Dei, Hidan, and Kakuzu*

Hidan: Don't glare at me!

Me: I WILL IF I WANNA!!

Hidan: *Glares*

Me: *Glares*

blksnowangel

Kakuzu: Shouldn't we be chasing the other girl instead of glaring at each other?

You: I will glare at whoever I want

Hidan: Me too

Me: Okay than I'm gonna go... somewhere

Kakuzu and Deidra: No you're not

Me: BYE

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Feb 07th, 2:16pm Me: *Glomps Kakuzu and Deidara* IF YOU ALL HURT HER I SWEAR I WILL RAPE ALL OF YOU!!!

All of them: O.O" WTF???

Me: What? It's a win-win for me, I save meh new friend, and...well yeah ^-^

Kakuzu: You're sick...

Deidara: Freak...

Hidan: ...

Me: NO I'M NOT!!!! T.T THEY'RE BEING MEAN!!! *Turns to you* THEY'RE SO CRUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

blksnowangel

Me: Oh Kakuzu wanna know what happens when I get mad?

Kakuzu: NO

Me: Well DON'T MESS WITH MY FRIENDS *See lightening flashes*

Deidara: Good luck

Me: What do you mean 'good luck' you are gonna get it to

Hidan: Am I good

Me: Yes you said no degrading remarks

Kakuzu and Deidara: Bye *Runs and flies away*

Me: Get back here!! *Runs after them with Samehada and Scythe*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: *Stands with Hidan and watches*

Hidan: Do you think she'll kill them?

Me: I just hope Deidara doesn't blow her up...

Hidan: Yeah...

Me: Why didn't you comment?

Hidan: Because I'm smart enough not to -.-

Me: XO Wow...

Hidan: What?

Me: Nothing ^_^

Blksnowangel

*BOOM*

Me: DIEDARA

Deidara: AAHHHHHH

Kakuzu: *Releases tentacles to TRY and stop me*

Me: Kakuzu DIE

Kakuzu and Deidara: RUNNNNN

You: Munches on popcorn and MandMs

Hidan: Hey give me some!!!

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Oh sorry! *Gives Hidan some*

Hidan: Thank you! *Noms*

Me: XD Hmmm.... Hey Hidan?

Hidan: Yeah?

Me: Can I borrow your scythe?

Hidan: ...Why?

Me: Because... Idk...

Hidan: -.- Wow...

Me: What?.....Hmm...OHH I KNOW! *Throws The Log to you* USE THAT!!!! IT'LL WORK!!!

Sasuke: NOT THE LOG!!!

blksnowangel

Me: Mwahahaha * Beats them unconscious*

Sasuke: Where is my brother I will kill him and resto-

Me: OMG Rape

All: WTF

Me: What restore...clan?

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Sasuke?

Sasuke: What?!

Me: Maybe you shouldn't go around saying 'I will restore my clan'...

Sasuke: Why?

Rabid Sasuke Fangirls: RESTORE YOUR CLAN WITH ME SASUKE!!!!!!

Sasuke: O.O"

Me: RUN!!!

Sasuke: *Runs away*

Me: I hope he lives....

blksnowangel

Me: Pass the popcorn

You: Shouldn't you help him

Me: Why? I don't like perverts

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Feb 07th, 5:31pm Me: Ugh! *Goes over the to fangirls* STOP RIGHT THERE YOU ALL OR I SWEAR TO JASHIN I WILL TAKE HIDAN'S SCYTHE, CUT OPEN YOUR STOMACH AND HEAD, TAKE OUT YOUR ORGANS AND BRAIN, AND STAB THEM!!!

Fangirls: O.o" *Runs away*

Sasuke: Thanks o.o

Me: You owe me big time -.-

blksnowangel

Me: I would have helped for $50

Hidan: Kakuzu just met his twin

Me: Hey I'm female

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Then you're his fraternal twin ;D

Kakuzu: I'M AN ONLY CHILD!!!! -.-

Me: Riiiiight PX

blksnowangel

Me: How the heck can we be twins he is olddd!

Kakuzu: I'm not old, I'm only 91

Me: That is old

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Kakuzu: No it's not!!!

Me: Yeah it is dude XD

Kakuzu: -.-

blksnowangel

Kisame: Wow.

Me: You can't talk against your race!!

Kisame: What race?!!!

Me: The shark race, der. Kuzu is alone shark while you are a shark ^.^

Kakuzu: Don't call me 'Kuzu'

Me: Why not nii-chan

Kakuzu: Now you wanna be my sibling

Me: Yup! When you die I get all your money ^.^

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: XO!! Now that's smart!!! o.o

Kisame: I must admit that that is pretty smart

Kakuzu: NO! MY MONEY!!!!

Me: Cheap-skate :T

blksnowangel

Me: Thank you thank you very much

Kakuzu: *Another Heart attack after the thoughts of his money going to me*

Me: Wow! I'll get his money soon he has only...2 hearts left

All:o.O

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: *Takes Hidan's scythe* Can I get rid of the rest?

Hidan: *Tackles me* MY SCYTHE!!!!

Me: Hidan?

Hidan: What???

Me: Can you get off now? You're kind of in an awkward position on me....

*When Hidan tackled me I fell on my back and he sat on my tummy sooo now he's straddling meh ;D)

Hidan: -.-

Me: NOW! *Punches in...area....yeah...*

Hidan: O.O *Falls over in pain*

Me: *Gets up* Now that is what I call comedy!

blksnowangel

Me: hahahahahahhaha!! You can kill the rest put uh keep the wallets clean

Kisame: Why...

Me: Would you like blood on your money?

All*except Kakuzu*: *Shiver*

Kakuzu: That is a good idea

Me: Thanks ^.^

Kakuzu: How much do you think they have

Me: Maybe $200 between them all

Tobi: Tobi has $150

All:*Collective Silence*

Me& Kakuzu: Fork over the money

Tobi: AHHHHHHH*Runs away*

Me & Kakuzu: Come back here

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: *Shakes head* They really are related

Deidara: I'll say, hm.

Hidan: *Still on floor in pain*

Me: I'm not healing that -.-

Deidara: I wouldn't expect anyone to...except a Hidan fangirl

Hidan: O.O Don't let any in here right now!!! *Glances at me*

Me: I'M NOT THAT EVIL!! -.-!

Deidara: Wow o.o

blksnowangel

Me: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Kakuzu: Give me the money

Me: Never

Tobi: Tobi is a hurt boy T.T

Hidan: Oi, Its just money

Me & Kakuzu: Money rules the earth even Hell!!

Deidra: You are related

Me: Yep I only have to get him to have another heart attack so...

Deidara: Do I wanna know

Me: Yes since it involves you

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Deidara: I'm going to regret this...

Me: *Pats him on back* Good luck Dei-senpai

Deidara: What happened to the 'kun'?

Me: Well I didn't wanna sound like a fangirl anymore o.o

Hidan: *Recovers* Dammit don't ever do that again!!!

Me: *Glances at him* Fine!

blksnowangel

Me: Oh yeah there is even one for Hidan ^.^ 2 heart attacks in one

Hidan, Kakuzu, & Deidara: What is it

Me: Do you really want to know

H,K,&D: Not really*mumble*

Me: Too late *Drags them into a room (don't ask how)*

Silence then

H,K,&D:

Me:*Walks out of room* Kakuzu only has 1 heart left Mwahahahaha

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: ....What did you do?

Kakuzu: YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW!!!

Deidara: _

Hidan: OMFJ!!!!

Me: O.o

blksnowangel

Me: It wasn't that bad all I told them wa-

H,K,&D: Don't say it*has their handover my mouth*

Me: gumph dumph ands ooof me

Deidara: *Has his hand over my mouth(uh-oh)* What?

Me:*Bites his hand* I said get your tongues out of my mouth!!!

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: *Falls on floor laughing*

Deidara: O.o"

blksnowangel

Me: Hey do you need those tongues* Hides a chucky knife from Dei point of view"

Deidara: No why

Me: Good *Takes his hand and begins cutting his tongues*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: NOOOO!!! *Runs over to try and stop ya*

Deidara: GAH!!

Hidan: Thank Jashin it's not me....this time....-.-"

Me: T.T The tongues were so awesome

Deidara: *Passes out from blood loss*

Me: DONT YOU DARE DIE DEI!! ...heh...lolz

blksnowangel

Me: I only cut of his tongue plus he can grow em back... I think

Hidan: You think!!

Me: I know that Deidara uses his teeth to make bombs so no problem.

Tobi: Tobi is scared of the scary lady.

Me: I am scary?

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: He can still die of blood loss O.o" *Tries to stop bleeding*

Deidara: .

Me: DONT DIE DEI!!!!

Hidan: Wow...this is just....very....odd....

Tobi: Very O.O

blksnowangel

Me: Fiiine!! Nii-san fix dei hands please

Kakuzu: Why should I

Me: Because your my relative

Kakuzu: I am not

Me: You answered to 'nii' so...

Kakuzu: For a price

Me: How much

Kakuzu: When I die no money goes to you

Me: OK dei I hope you enjoy the afterlife ^.^

You: *crying uncontrollably while looking at me with puppy dog eyes*

Me: Welllllllll

You: *Still looking

Me: Fine I will not take your money

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: *Jumps up and hugs you in Mega-Awesome-Glomp-Hug-Of-Dooooom!!* THANK YOU!!!

Kakuzu: *Goes over to Deidara and heals him*

Deidara: *Comes back to life* WTF YOU CRZY LADY?? UN!!!!!!

Me: DEIDARA!!! *Glomps him* DONT YOU EVER DIE MR.!!!!!!

Deidara: x.x Can you kill me again?

Me: *Whacks him* Baka

Kakuzu: The things I do for money...

blksnowangel

Me: Money that I lost T.T! How much money do you have

Kakuzu: $1,000,000,000. Why

Mw: *Ignores him* You owe me 1 billion dollars Deidara

Dei: What, un!

Me: Thank you for agreeing there is an interest charge of 5% every day it is late.

Dei: But I never said yes, un

Me: Doesn't Un mean yeah?

Dei: Yes but-

Me: Good. I expect the money to be given to me in three weeks. Thank you for your services

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Deidara: .....Oi, Hidan?

Hidan: What?

Deidara: Jashin sucks

Me: O.O DEIDARA!!!

Hidan: WHY YOU LITTLE ^%#&**&^$$#*(*$%##$%#%%)*%^!!!!!!!!!!! *Proceeds to attack him*

Me: T.T I will miss you Deidara....

blksnowangel

Me: *Twitch Twitch* I SPENT THE MONEY KAKUZU WOULD HAVE GIVEN ME IF HE DIED TO A SUICIDAL MANIAC???

Dei: Yep

Me: Wait here for a moment * walks off*

Dei: I have a bad feeling

Kakuzu: I do to oddly

Me: THEYR'E IN THERE GIRLS AND GUYS

Dei: Uh-oh

*Incomes an onslaught of fan girls and gay fan boys*

Kuzu&Dei: 

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: *Evil aura comes off me in waves* Stay. Away. From. Deidara. You bunch of damn fan people! *Hisses and jumps in front of Deidara* MINE!!!!

Deidara: O.v"".....Thanks! XD

Kakuzu: What about me?!

Me: Deidara is my first priority! *Hisses at the fans*

Fans: O.O....*Run Kakuzu*

Kakuzu: DAMMIT!!!!

blksnowangel

Me: *comes in with a biiig ak47 automatic rifle* I suggest you get moving

Fan people: *look at me crazy then look at each other* no * go back to attacking Kakuzu*

Me: goody *shoots all the people* mwahahaha

Fan people: runnnnnn

Kakuzu: *fainted*

Me: *goes to the bodies and 'borrows' they're money* wow

Hidan: how much did you get?

Me:... OMG

Hidan: its OMJ

Me: Oh Michael Jackson?

Hidan:... never mind how much did you get

Me: 2.3 trillion dollars best plan ever

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: OH MICHEAL JACKSON! ROFL!~!!!! O.O NOO I DONT WANT OROCHIMARU HERE!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE MEH DEI!!! *Jumps on his back*

Deidara: He's not here right now! And Orochimaru only rapes boys!!

Me: He's still creepy!!!

Hidan: So true

Kakuzu: *Revives through smell of money and looks at you*

Me: Uh ohhhh....

blksnowangel

Me:*gulps nervously* HEHEHEHEheee

Kakuzu: I went through hell just so you can get money

Me: Yep^.^

Kakuzu: Die!!!!

Me: Ahhhhhhhhh *Out of reflex I kick him in his um... manhood*

Kakuzu: *Falls to ground in pain while holding himself* uhh

Me: Taking the initiative to run like hell*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: RUN!!! DONT DIE AFTER GETTING ALL THAT MONEY!!!!!

Deidara: You care?

Me: Of course!!!

Kakuzu: I. Will. Ugh. Kill. Her!!!

Me: Of course you will

Kakuzu: Grrrr

Me: O.O

blksnowangel

Me: What do you mean of course he will???

Hidan: I think she means Kakuzu will kill you now that you stop running

Me: ...S***

Kakuzu: Dieeeee!

Me: I'll tell everyone what I just told you and Hidan and Deidara

Kakuzu: You wouldn't

Me: And I'll post it on fanfic too

Kakuzu: I need to get more hearts *Leaves the room/place*

Me: phew

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Heh wow XP....and I was just being sarcastic o.o....heh heh.....

Deidara: Sure you were

Me: I was!!!!

blksnowangel

Me: You nearly got me killed *starts crying uncontrollably*

_XxXDeidara LoverXxX_

Me: Sorry!!! T.T

blksnowangel

Me: *Still crying*

Tobi: Bo you want Tobi's Lollipop!! Tobi is a good boy

Me: I can't I have low sugar tolerance.

Tobi: but lollipops are good for you

Me: well...OK!!!^.^ *Eats lollipop*

------------------2 minutes later------------------------

Me: 

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: RUN SHE'LL END THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: ....Really?

Me: WHEN A GIRL IS HIGH ON SUGAR THEY END THE WORLD!!!!!!!! *Runs to Mars o.o*

blksnowangel

Me: *In an unstoppable rampage* Must find Rainbow land!!!!!!!!!!1

Hidan: What the F*** is rainbow land

Me: A place where there are purple flying monkeys and dolphins that eat rainbows and poop delicious chocalteeee!!!

Hidan: You would eat chocolate doo?

Me: Yes, do you have sugar? I like sugar. Ang is a good girl!!

Hidan: OMJ it's another Tobi!!!

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: *Grabs Hidan* Let's get out while we still can!!!

Hidan: Right! O.O

Me and Hidan: *Try to flee*

Deidara: You're just going to leave me, un?!!!

Me: *Grabs Deidara* RUNNN!!!

blksnowangel

Me: GASP!!! YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME TO CANDY MOUNTAIN MWAHAHA

Kakuzu: *walks in & I run him over* WTF

Me: DO YOU HAVE SUGAR? LETS GO TO CANDY MOUNTAIN IN RAINBOW LAND!!! ITS GONNA BE AN ADVENTURE, YEAH AN ADVENTURE!!

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: WHY DID SHE HAVE SUGAR??? WHO GAVE HER SUGAR??? NO MORE SUGAR FOR HER!!!!

Deidara: I second that!

Hidan: Third it!

Kakuzu: *Is still on ground* F-Fourth...!

Me: Ok then...

blksnowangel

Me: What is that supposed to mean!! Die!!

Hidan: WTF!!! Do you have mood swings or something!!

Me: Only with Suuuu~garrrr

Deidara: Never give her sugar again

Me: Never!!!

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: You aren't getting sugar ever again!!!

Deidara: I don't even want to know what you'd be like with it...

Me: I'm actually pretty calm....

Hidan: Odd..

Me: Yeah I swear caffeine and sugar doesn't work on me...oh well ^-^

blksnowangel

Me: DIE ALL YOU SONS OF ***** except Deidara lover she is a girl

Konan: What about me?

Me: You can live too.

Tobi: But Tobi is a good boy?

Kakuzu: I just got my hearts back

Hidan: I can't die

Deidara: But she will be worried, un

Me: Deidara can live everyone else I will eat alive!^.^

All(except for you, dei, and me): WTF o.O

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Feb 25th, 11:32am Me: Yay!!! *Glomps Dei* I want to live ^-^

Deidara: As long as I'm alive I'm fine xD, un

The rest: *$^#$(%#$%#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: *Whacks them* No cursing!

blksnowangel

Me: Yes no cursing it only makes things worse.

Zetsu: Why do I have to die!!

Kakuzu: What do you do when you are in this position with Tobi???

Zetsu:*Pulls out a giant bag of lollipops* This

Hidan: HOW THE H*** IS THAT GONNA-

Me: Candy!!!!!!

Zetsu: Now be a good... girl and I will give you some candy.

Me: OK

Zetsu: *Gives me the bag of candy*

Me: *begins to devour the candy*

Hidan: Holy S**** it worked!

Zetsu: Not for long.

ME: SUUU~~~~gaaaarrrr!!!!!

Zetsu: This is where we run

All: *Run like a madwoman on a sugar rush is chasing them*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Great! *Jumps on Dei* GO HORSEY!!

Deidara: ???

Me: I can't run like you all!!!

blksnowangel 

Me: ILL BEAT YOU ALL TO CANDY MOUNTAIN MWAHAHAHAH!!

ALL: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Me: After a nap. *Goes to Sleep*

Hidan: What the-

Kakuzu: You don't wanna wake her up

Hidan: Since when have you been so caring?

Kuzu: I have a feeling that whoever wakes her up will not live to see another day.

Deidara: Why do you say that, un?

Kuzu: Because I'm like that in the morning.

All: ...

Hidan: Let's not wake her up.

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: *Nods* ....

All: ....

blksnowangel

Me:

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Deidara: *Poke*

Me: zzzz

Deidara: *Poke poke*

Me: zzzz

Hidan: *Poke Poke Poke*

Me: zzzz

Hidan: *Poke Poke Poke*

Me: zzzz

Hidan: Poke Poke STAB!*

Me: GAH!!! ...WHAT THE CRAP HIDAN?!

Hidan: Heh *Smirk*

Me: -.-

blksnowangel

Me: *Still asleep*

Hidan: When is she gonna wake up! *Goes over and kicks me*

Me: Gahhhh!!*Punches him and sprays him with pepper spray* You made the purple flying monkeys leave.

All: *What the heck look on their face*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: I still want to know why Hidan stabbed me!!!!

Hidan: I could have done other things xD

Deidara: What other things? un

Hidan: Why do you want to know?

Deidara: *Twitch*

Me: I DONT WANNA KNOW!!!

blksnowangel

Me: I wanna know WHO WOKE ME UP!!

All: Hidan

Me: Hidan why did you wake me up? If I'm anything like Kakuzu in the morning I don't think it would be wise

Hidan: W-w-well you see-

Me: Do I care? No. WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP!!

Hidan:*Faints*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: ...Wow Hidan, how macho -.-"

Sasori: He's a failure at life

Me: *Nods* He is made of fail!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Deidara: Made of fail, un?

Me: Yup!

blksnowangel

ME: * staring at Zetsu*

Zetsu: *Fidgets at me staring at him* What

Me: I'm hungry

Zetsu: what do YOU THINK I GIVE A RATS you think we have

Me: I really want a SALAD

Zetsu: Oh S****

Me: No cursing!!

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: I want...*Gets Oreos* BOO YA!!

Hidan: Oi give me some of those!

Me: Mine! *Runs away*

Hidan: *Follows*

blksnowangel

Me: Zetsu why are you running?

Zetsu: So I won't be eaten

Me: 1) You eat people 2) I'm only eating the plant 3) You won't be alone

Zetsu What???

Me: I plan on having as a main course noodles and a lollipop for desert

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Zetsu: Evillll

Tobi: I WANT A LOLLIPOP!!!

Me: Baka...

blksnowangel

Me: Tobi you are the lollipop

Tobi: Is scary lady from the Maury show?

Me: No. Zetsu you are the salad.

Zetsu: Once again 

Me: Yessssss! Kakuzu you are the noodles

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: BWAHAHAHAAH!!! Pein is the carrot?

Pein: Grrr!!!

Me: What? When you have hair like that, you have to expect it ;D

blksnowangel

Me: Ooohh thanks now I have carrots for my salad!!

*Pulls out a giant flamethrower* Woohooo!!

Food: AAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: You know, I would help, but none of you are my favorite people, so I just don't care

Hidan: Am I part of your fav people: xD

Me: Yes, you are

Hidan: *Smirks*

Me: Tch that doesn't mean you're the favorite! You're about number 4...

Hidan: T.T

Me: 3rd is Sasori, then Itachi, then Deidara ^-^ ...I think I'll have to rearrange my list though...

Hidan: Why?

Me: *Shrugs* It just doesn't seem right

blksnowangel

Me: Grillin on my magic barbecue~~

That can cook macaroni and cheese~~~

That can grill the carrots~~~

Konan: You did what!!!!

Me: What? Now I need paper plates* looks at Konan with a devious smirk*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: *Tackles you* Not Konan! She's the only girl!!!

Konan: Where's Pein? -.-

Me: *Points at you*

Konan: *Walks up to you* Where is he?

blksnowangel

Me: ~Workin at the car wash yeahayayayaaaayy~~

Konan: WHERE IS PEIN!!!

Me: In my salad!!

Konan: Die!!!! *Starts trying to kill me*

Pein: Konan what are you doing!!

Konan: Pein-sama!! I thought you were dead.

Pein: You forgot I have 6 bodies didn't you?

Konan: Yes

Me: Besides which I gave him back his body. I couldn't cut it, too many piercings.

Konan: Oh. But you said he was in the salad.

Me: Yes he is carrots. Also can you make me 3 paper plates?

Konan: Sure??? *Makes/gives me paper plates*

Me: Thank you *looks for puppet boy*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Why do you need Sasori exactly?

Sasori: *Hiding*

Me: Wait did you use and Sushi? And what about Dei? Hmmm...I'm too lazy to look back to see ^-^""

Sasori: Nice *Hides*

blksnowangel

Me: Sasori!!! Give me a fork and a really sharp knife!!

Sasori: Why you brat?

Me: I'll tell only if you don't call me a brat.

Sasori: Never mind then. And I won't give you a knife or fork.

Me: It's okay I can just use one of your puppets!!*Runs off to get his Hiroko and Kazekage puppet*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Sasori: *Twitch*

Me: Lolz.....

Sasori: Well as long as she doesn't eat me!

Me: I doubt she will...you're too woody

Sasori: That could be taken very pervertedly

Me: Yes, but we aren't perverts

Sasori: Touché

Me: XD

blksnowangel

Me: The meal was delicious

Hidan: Have you seen Kakuzu? I need to borrow $200

Me: No but the code to his safe is 29-34-23

Hidan: thanks...but how did you know?

Me: *Looks at him with an evil smirk* You don't need to know

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Ha lolz! I'm hungry now... *Grabs cookies*

Deidara: *Grabs* Ha!

Me: *Attacks* MINEE!!

Me/Deidara: *Fight for cookies*

blksnowangel

Me:*Watching with popcorn and cookies with Hidan*

Hidan pass me a cookie

Me: Sure. Wonder why they're fighting when we have cookies here?

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: *Doesn't hear you* GIMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Deidara: NO! HEY! DONT GRAB THERE

Me; I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!!!

Me: GRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: *Whacks us both*

Me/Deidara: OI!!!

Itachi: Stop fighting

Me: Grrr

Deidara: Tch...

blksnowangel

Me&Hidan: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Too preoccupied booing to notice the evil aura behind me*

Zetsu: *Taps me on my shoulder I look at him* I believe We Want To Kill You!!

Me:

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Uh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...........I need food......*Makes a sandwich*

Deidara: Wow

Me: Yup ^_^

blksnowangel

Me: Eh-eh well I am full so I got you something

Kakuzu: You had better of got us all something

Me: I'm not that heartless

All: "that heartless"?

Me: Suck huevos *Gives all food gifts*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Heh wow.... Ugh...so....sleepy....*Falls asleep*

Sasori: *Twitch*

Blksnowangel  
Me: ... Wowzers

Hidan: 'Wowzers'??

Me: Yes Wooow-zeeerrrrs

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Deidara: Someone get her off!! *Tries to push me off*

Itachi: *Chuckles*

Kisame: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Sasori: *Smirks*

Deidara: I hate all of you

blksnowangel

Me: Pay me $20 and I'll get her off of you

Deidara: No

Me: ok

Dei: Anybody wants to help, un? *No one says anything* Fine help me get her off.

Me: The price has gone up $200

Dei: OK Just get her off of me

Me *Whispers* Deidara is gonna marry Zetsu

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Why's he gonna marry him

Sasori: *Shrugs*

blksnowangel 

Me: See you woke up!!!

Zetsu: Why am I paired with the transvestite?

Deidara: Why am I paired with the cold, cannibalistic, Oreo?

Me: Because I found a veeeerrry graphic story about you two *has dark grin on her face*

Dei & Zet: *Gulps*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: How interesting.... And he's not a trans!!! *Hits Zetsu* And now I want to eat Zetsu....

Zetsu: *Glare*

Me: ;D

blksnowangel

Me: Yeessssssssssss~ He has Oreo skin too

Zetsu *runs and screams like a wimp*

XxXDeidara LoverXxX

Me: Get him! *Follows*

All: *Stare*

Blksnowangel

Me: Would you like me to read you guys some lemons~~

All: *Pales* No

Me: THEN HELP ME CATCH HIM *Whips a beautiful steel whip*

* * *

This is exactly the conversation. The only thing that is different is that my computer (evil son of a dog) automatically corrects my words.

Please check out XxXDeidara LoverXxX profile and stories!!!


End file.
